Scroll 47: The Seal and Galactic Unification
is the forty-seventh episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It reveals the truth of the past of Lady Gozen and furthers Seventh Spear, Sandaaru's schemes of achieving the Grieving Bow she protects. Synopsis When faced with another of Sandaaru's unstoppable Fan Beasts, the Earth ninja must learn more about Lady Gozen in order to understand their mission in protecting her. Plot Dezargi hits all the mecha. Saandaru talks to the Hurricanger through their screen. He mocks them but they in for it. Dezargi blasts at them again. Senpuujin goes into Harrier and gets knocked down. They try shooting light from their chest but it's no good. The Hurricanger ask Oboro for help. Oboro answers that she is trying but cannot think of anything and they beg her to. Gozen watches. They become Tenrai Senpujin and he blows back their finisher at them. All systems are going down. Gozen stands up. Back in the Centipede, Satorakura is talking to the girls. Saandaru comes in and Furabijou and Satorakura huddle around him. Saandaru explains Dezargi is not there to kill the ninjas. He says he is to get the Spear medal from Gozen. They get happy, Wendinu tries to remind them of more sober things, asking if it isn't too soon. They put masks on. Wendinu then listens in on to Saandaru asking for the Blazing Arrow medal from Tao Zanto. He gives it to him. Oboro studies Dezargi's make-up when the six ninjas rush in. Mugensai and Oboro bicker, But then Gozen tells them that they've reached the limit of their powers as Earth Ninja. They do not react well to that. It seems the two schools have pooled their power and cannot do more. She indicates that they will have to learn to surpass their limits. Shurikenger leaps up to anxiously defend them. As she turns around, he crouches and falls silent. Oboro tells them to do as she says. Shurikenger scurries frantically to Mugensai's small house while the trio have come up with an idea involving them all together that Oboro approves. Gozen is against it, Mugensai excuses them. Shurikenger says they are tired. This angers the others. She says what they are saying is total nonsense. Nanami asks if she will teach them. Gozen sweeps up her sleeve, knocking Nanami back into her teammates' arms. This action gets everyone to stare at her in bewildered confusion. They do not understand her anger. She says, "If you don't find it out for yourselves it will have no meaning. I need you to believe me. I've lived five hundred years." Yousuke debates that if things may have change, she bascially says there are some things that don't change. She exits. Shurikenger goes to her, stops at the door and then scolds Shurikenger and leaves. The five just don't get it.Just as Oboro is starting to explain to them, a panicked Shurikenger informs them Gozen is gone. Saandaru flies on top of Dezargi in search of Gozen. The six arrive at a quarry and are about to split up when they see the two in the air. Yousuke growls they're going to fight but Nanami stops him, that they have to find Gozen first. Shurikenger agrees. They split up. In the city, Gozen stands but is invisible to everyone else. She observes and absorbs the people. She then vanishes. The five reunite. Yousuke thinks back to what she said. Gozen is ata big temple with a giant old tree. She prays and stands and then leans on the tree. The five ninja arrive and she vanishes. The tree is 500 years old, as old as Gozen. They wonder how it is to be as old as she is. Something shimmers behind him and he throws a shuriken and Gozen becomes visible. The shuriken bounces off her blade. Sandaru holds up the Arrow Medal. It shimmers brilliantly in reaction to Gozen and Dezargi changes direction. Gozen puts her hand on the tree and they do too and are sucked in her memories. Gozen explains that this is her home. 500 years ago, it was't a temple. She was just a kid when they planted the tree. Her father lectured her and her medal glowed. At night, men tried to warn of an assisian but he killed many men. Gozen ran to her father, he was dying. He told her not to cry. He gave her a scroll. She went outside, paused to look at tree and ran out of the burning temple. Back in present time, they realize she never had a childhood. She's been protecting the medal all her life. The group gathers protectively in front of Gozen. Yousuke calls Oboro to send the machines, and Nanami points out they haven't found the mysterious thing Gozen wants them to find that will allow them to beat Dezargi. Yousuke is uncertain, but they have to do their best to protect Gozen. Back at base, Mugensai is in tears over Gozen's story. Oboro is wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, but she sends the robots out. They blast at Dezargi but he hits them both. Gozen watches. Saandaru attacks her and Shurikenger protect her. he blasts the green warrior down. Gozen frets. She uses her own power to create a fore field over Saandaru's attack. She blasts him back. His medal falls out. The other Jakanja in the Centipede freak out. Wendinu isn't. Dezargi keeps beating up the two robots, they become ungulate in fire and the fire reaches the tree and it burns. Gozen frets. Saandaru grabs his medal. It responds and she realizes the medal is in her. He goes to strike her, she goes down and tries to use her power but it doesn't work. Shurikenger then fights him and throws fire at him. Dezargi gets closer and Senpujin puts his hand in the way. Dezargi leaps at them and Gourajin stops him mid-air. Their number one thing to do is protect her. She is touched. The power of their strongest feelings come from you can't see. They continue holding the monster back. She tells Shurikenger to go. They swing the beast away. Tenkujin fights him. The three robots regroup. They then form TenraiSempujin. She concentrates her power. The world is wrapped with a white blanket power and their levels of power goes high. They conduct a special attack and destroy Dezargi. Later, the 7 are by the burnt tree. Nanami apologizes. She reassures them that She gently tells them it was worth it to see their power. Yousuke gets carried away and starts to babbling. Nanami tries to stop him and they roughhouse. The others have to pull them as they argue. Gozen prays, Sandaru plots. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Lady Gozen (Child): *Lady Gozen's father: *Karo: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 49, . DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 12 features episodes 47-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes